<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Tastes So Sweet by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040332">Revenge Tastes So Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22'>SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Animal Death, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Bullied, Archie Andrews Depressed, Archie Andrews Feeling Guilty, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews nightmares, Archie Andrews raped, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Blaming yourself, Blood and Torture, Crying Jughead Jones, Depression, Dickenson Clan, Dreams and Nightmares, Electrocution, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Loves Archie Andrews, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones Tortured, FP Jones Whipped, FP Jones crying, FP Jones eletrocuted, FP Jones waterboarded, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Scared, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones Whipped, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Loss of Identity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tom Keller Loves Archie Andrews, Tom Keller Protective Dad, Torture, Victim Blaming, Waterboarding, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, a life for a life, southside serpents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Archie’s center kids saw him beating up Dodger he swore he was done messing with The Dickensons. But It’s too late, the damage Is done and they want Archie to pay and suffer. Bill and Fagan gang rape Archie while Darla kills his mom and Vegas. When FP finds his friend he’s In bad shape. Archie should have listen to FP and now he feels severe regret, guilt, and lost. Feeling responsible for him ever since he was his boxing teacher and trying to make sure the kid doesn’t hurt himself Tom Keller adopts Archie. But when will Archie’s pain and misery end? Dodger wants his turn with Archie now, but FP refuses to let that happen. He refuses to let a Dickenson hurt his Red ever again. FP reminds Dodger of the time he helped Archie beat up his brothers and takes Archie's place as Dodger's prisoner. FP Is In for pain, suffering, and misery while Archie continues to blame himself for everything. Someone contacts Jug and tells him what's going on. But when he tries to rescue his dad himself he gets forced to watch Dodger torture his dad. In trying to help his Red how much will FP be able to take until he breaks? Will Tom be able to help his new son or Is Archie forever broken?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Darla Dickenson, Archie Andrews &amp; FP Jones II, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews &amp; Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews &amp; Tom Keller, Archie Andrews/Bill Dickenson, Archie Andrews/Fagan Dickenson, Archie Andrews/Sweet Pea, FP Jones &amp; Dodger Dickenson, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Malachi, Jughead Jones/Penny Peabody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Tastes So Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: In this version Veronica and Archie never got back together. This Is for the Sweet Pea/Archie shippers like me! </p><p>Note 2: (Another part of the description) During the Hot Dog rescue when Penny asked “Do you want a repeat of Riot Night?” What she really meant Is you’re going to get a repeat of Riot Night. When Penny told Jughead he just made the Northside fair game she also meant Jughead’s life Is fair game now too. When Jughead goes Into the woods to look for Dilton Doiley he doesn’t just find Dilton and Ben Button In a G&amp;G ritual. He also has to deal with Penny, Malachai, and The Ghoulies once again. And this time his friends are nowhere to protect him. Once again just like Riot Night he has to deal with them alone. Once again just like Riot Night by the time they’re done with him he’ll be In the hospital. What kind of shape will FP find his boy In this time?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finding a strange picture In his trailer from Dilton Jughead decided to take his flashlight and go look for him In the woods. Soon Jughead came upon a strange ritual with Dilton and Ben laying on their stomachs with symbols carved Into their backs.</p><p>Jughead: Dilton? Dilton?</p><p>Soon Ben started coughing and convulsing </p><p>Jughead: Ben! Ben! Hey! Hey! Ben!</p><p>Ben went still</p><p>Jughead: Hey look at me! Hey!</p><p>Jughead: Help! Help!(Screamed)</p><p>Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and held with a knife against his throat. He was now surrounded by Ghoulies.</p><p>Penny: You called for help Jonesy? Told you that you would get a repeat of Riot Night. You didn’t just make The Northside fair game, you made your life fair game. But Malachai wants to see cum first, not blood.</p><p>Jughead struggled against Penny’s grip as Malachai took off all of his clothes but It was no use. Jughead’s clothes were ripped off by Penny and Malachai. </p><p>Jughead: No!(Cried as Malachai sat on the ground)</p><p>Jughead whimpered as Penny pushed him onto Malachai’s lap onto his cock.</p><p>Malachai: God! The Serpent Prince feels amazing!(Moaned)</p><p>Jughead’s hole tightened around The Ghoulies’s cock. Malachai groaned out, snapping his hips upward making Jughead cry out. He bounced Jughead up and down on his cock as Jughead rode him In precise quick and fast motions. The Serpent’s hole was so tight and felt so good. The squelching noises filled the woods. Jughead wailed, as he cummed around Malachai’s cock. Malachai felt his cock pulse and spurt deep Inside of him; filling Jughead up. Jughead whined as the thick spurts of semen filled his hole.</p><p>Penny: Time for me to get Into the fun Jones. I’m going to suck that pretty hole of yours.</p><p>Jughead let out a sob as Malachai forced his tongue Inside Jughead’s mouth feasting on his spit hard. Penny laves her tongue over another one of Jughead’s front holes In broad stripes until the skin Is dripping with spit; she spears her tongue Into a point and pushes Inside slowly. Jughead tries to block everything out: the sounds, sensations, all of It. The sloppy smack of Penny eating him out and Malachai feasting on his spit. But can’t help a cry when Penny curls her lips around Jughead’s hole and sucks. Jughead wants to break down and cry.</p><p>Jughead: Hmmngh(Whimpered against Malachai mouth)</p><p>Jughead nearly weeps Into Malachai’s mouth, cumming hard on his dick. Jughead let out a sound, something between a whimper and a sob as he arched back as he felt Penny’s tongue continuously lapped at his hole. Her tongue never left Jughead’s hole as Malachai bounced him harder. Orgasm hits Jughead like a seizure. It picks him up and squeezes him brutally, a whole body convulsion, then lets him go, then does It again. Jughead squirmed and his bucked hips forward pushing more Into Penny’s mouth as Malachai deepened the kiss his tongue playing with Jughead’s. Jughead’s breath caught, feeling The Ghoulie cumming Inside him. The strong spurts lit Jughead on fire. Jughead knees buckle and he lets out a cry as he cums. Penny laps Jughead’s juices, his juices pouring Into Penny’s mouth. After five more hours Penny pulled her mouth away and Malachai pulled him off of his cock. Jughead laid on the ground sobbing and trembling. </p><p>Penny: Raise him up</p><p>One of the Ghoulies grabbed him around the waist and hauled him off the ground. In the next moment Jughead felt an excruciating tug tearing at his shoulders. The second Ghoulie was pulling on the other end of the rope, which was slung over a brace between two trees. Jughead had barely gotten his senses back before he was dangling by his wrists between the trees with his feet unable to reach the ground. Fist after fist beat against him. The rapid-fire strikes were peppered over his torso with some thrown to his face and a few low blows that brought the sting of tears to his eyes. He wasn’t sure how many times the men’s fists slammed Into him. Nausea crept further up Into the back of his throat as a Ghoulie began to Intentionally twirl him. The man who had been spinning him stopped and let the rope wind back to Its natural position. Jughead spit up a mouthful of blood, grimacing as the hot liquid splattered down his chest. Soon a chain lashed across his back, bruising and breaking skin, and Jughead shouted, pulling on the ropes. There was a rattle and a whoosh as the chain flew through the air, and then the sound of It making Impact with his back. He arched, let loose a scream. God, this hurt! Another hit, another scream, more blood and bruising across his back. </p><p>Malachai: Let me have a go</p><p>Jughead heard rattling as the chain was passed off to Malachai. Jughead hung his head, panting, sweat dripping from his hair and forehead. Malachai hit harder than the last. Jughead arched forward, shrieked. He was sure his back was a mess of purple bruising and scarlet blood. Tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>Malachai: He does scream good. Both from this and the sex. </p><p>The Ghoulies took turns hitting him with the chain. Then when they tired of that they found a whip. Jughead didn’t know how many lashes he took, how long he was hanging from that spot. Finally, when his consciousness was ebbing In and out and his head was hanging down, The Ghoulies unchained him and let him fall on the ground. Not long after The Ghoulies left FP came home to see Dilton’s clue but no Jughead. FP used the clue and went to the location. As soon as he saw his boy his heart stopped.</p><p>FP: Jug!</p><p>He ran over to his gasping son</p><p>FP: Hey hey, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.(Rubbing Jughead’s face)</p><p>Jughead cried out as FP picked him up Into his arms touching his Injured back.</p><p>FP: I’m sorry, I’m sorry(Said Into Jughead’s hair)</p><p>He rushed Jughead to the hospital then told the cops where to find Dilton and Ben. Jughead was very weak from blood lost and had lots of bruises. He would be okay but his back was scarred forever. FP was watching over his boy when Jughead started tossing and whimpering In his sleep. FP grabbed Jughead’s left hand tightly.</p><p>FP: Hey hey, shh. You’re okay Juggie, wake up.(Said gently)</p><p>Jughead’s eyes snapped open. Tears filled his eyes.</p><p>Jughead: Da-(Rasped) </p><p>FP: Shh(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)</p><p>He gently kissed his forehead</p><p>Jughead: It was Riot Night all over again</p><p>FP: Penny and The Ghoulies did this to you?! What were you doing In the woods In the first place?!</p><p>Jughead: Dilton-</p><p>FP: Dilton? That was his picture? </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. FP walked over to the sink, filled a cup with water, and then walked back over. Jughead cried out as FP gently helped him sit up. FP held the cup to his lips.</p><p>FP: Drink baby</p><p>Jughead drank slowly</p><p>FP: That’s It sweetheart, nice and slow</p><p>Once the cup was empty FP put It on the table</p><p>FP: Get some sleep Jug. I’ll be right here.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)</p><p>Jughead dozed off and FP continuously rubbed his cheek gently. He was released three days later. The year got worse with Archie going to jail but eventually he escaped. By senior year Archie was running a community center for homeless kids. A family named The Dikensons didn’t like that. But when Archie’s own kids were scared of Archie he left The Dickensons alone. But It was too late. The damage was done and they wanted Archie to be In pain and to suffer. Archie walked Into the parking lot when suddenly Fagan seized his arms and held him In place. Bill walked over to them.</p><p>Bill: You thought you could beat up our brother and get away with It?! When we’re done with you you’ll wish you were In a cushy hospital bed!</p><p>He took off his clothes then tore off Archie’s. Bill seized Archie as Fagan took off his clothes. Fagan sat on the ground. Archie whimpered as Bill forced him on Fagan’s lap on his cock. Then Bill shoved his cock Into Archie’s ass. Tears filled Archie’s eyes as they started moving at the same time.</p><p>Fagan: Shouldn’t have messed with us Wonder Red </p><p>Bill: I’m kind of glad he did though. So warm…. So wet and tight.(Moaned)</p><p>Fagan: True. But when we’re done I say we leave him bleeding for that old man friend of his to find.</p><p>Bill: Good Idea</p><p>Fagan: Yes, I just wish we would have kidnapped the old man and forced him to watch as touch this pretty body.</p><p>Bill: That would have been a good Idea. But too late. We’ll stick with the first option. </p><p>Archie whined as Fagan forced his mouth on his and Bill leaned down continuously licking his back. Bill sucked his hard. Archie bucked against Fagan’s mouth. Fagan’s hands latched onto Archie’s hips and held him still, pressing down when Archie started writhing. Fagan and Bill started Increasing the pace of their thrusts and the strength behind them, breathlessly moaning as the peak quickly approached. Archie let out a sob as his mouth was released. Soon Darla walked over covered In blood.</p><p>Darla: How Is he?</p><p>Fagan: Glorious mama, he tastes amazing! You want to join?</p><p>Archie: Don’t! Please don’t!(Whimpered)</p><p>Darla: Listen to his sobs! They’re fantastic! But no, I’ll just watch you two. Besides, I had my fun killing his mama and his doggie.</p><p>Archie: No no please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please leave me alone!(Sobbed)</p><p>Fagan: This Is your punishment Carrot Top! We’ll decide when we’re done with you!   </p><p>The brothers’ cocks slams Into him. Fingers dig Into his hips as they fuck Archie wildly, cocks hitting his prostate with each thrust. The brothers moan loudly as their cocks pulses and they spill themselves deep Inside. Bill groans, his lips moving against Archie’s right shoulder. Archie cries out as he spills all over the brothers’ cocks.</p><p>Archie: Oh god(Whined)</p><p>Fagan: Heaven, look at all that cum. He cummed really good. You’re enjoying this aren’t you Red?</p><p>Archie: Please no(Sobbed)</p><p>Bill’s tongue travels up and down Archie’s back, following those traces to draw wet circles. Archie whimpers and arched his back In a shiver. Bill buries his face against the back of Archie’s neck, kissing everywhere he can as Archie bounces on the cocks. Fagan bounced his hips frantically, taking Archie In as deep as he can and filling the parking lot with the sounds of Archie’s begging, whimpers, gasps, and sobs. Archie lets out a sob and cums In hot, long shots that land on Fagan’s cock. Bill licks a straight line from the base of his neck to underneath his ear. Five hours later the brothers release Archie and lay the sobbing hard boy on the ground. Archie cried out as Fagan kicked him In the back.</p><p>Fagan: You think you’re a hero to those kids. You think you protect Riverdale. But you’re nothing! You’re trash!</p><p>Archie: Please. Just let me go. Please don't...please...</p><p>Not long after FP received the letter from The Dickensons he arrived at the center parking lot to see terrified and weak Archie tied to a chair In his boxers. FP started gently rubbing Archie’s right cheek trying to get him to look at him.</p><p>FP: Red? Hey kiddo?</p><p>Archie: No...please(Whimpered) </p><p>FP: Hey hey, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me Archie, It’s FP. </p><p>The blood covered boy started to sob as FP ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. FP took out his pocket knife and cut the ropes off. Archie struggled and sobbed as FP picked him up Into his arms.</p><p>Archie: Please don't hurt me, please just let me go...</p><p>FP: Shh Archie, let me help you. I won't hurt you, I promise.</p><p>Archie: No…. Please(Whimpered)</p><p>FP: It's okay. I got you. You're okay. Tom Keller Is waiting In the car.</p><p>Archie weakly pushed against his chest. Archie took another rattling gasp and coughed. FP gently put the kid In Tom’s arms. Archie’s body pressed against Tom’s body heat as his arms tightened around him. Archie’s quiet sobs echoed off the walls of the car as FP rushed to the hospital. As Archie’s stab wounds and cuts were taken care of FP and Tom talked privately. </p><p>FP: I tried to talk him out of messing with The Dickensons. But Archie kept Ignoring me. Now look what they done to him.</p><p>Tom: First his dad now his mom. Even that poor dog of his. Poor kid. I’m assuming you’re going to adopt him now?</p><p>FP: I love Archie so much. You know I do. But Alice and I reached our household limit. We have us plus, Jellybean, Betty, and Jughead when he’s not at Stonewall. We even have Charles when he visits. I was hoping you would adopt him Tom. You love him, you have ever since you were his boxing teacher. I know you have. Plus Kevin and him are close. He helped you get a job first at Andrews Construction and now at the community center. Help him now Tom, please.</p><p>Tom: You’re right FP, you’re right about all of It. I’ll take him In FP, I’ll do the right thing.</p><p>A doctor walked over to them</p><p>The doctor: You may see him now</p><p>FP walked In by himself first. He walked over and gently started running his fingers through Archie’s hair. </p><p>FP: Hey(Whispered soothingly) </p><p>FP: Hey Archie(Stroked Archie’s face with his thumb) </p><p>Archie’s eyes slowly opened then focused on FP. </p><p>Archie: FP?(Rasped) </p><p>FP laughed with relief </p><p>FP: Yeah Red, It's me. Tom and I got you. You're going to be okay.</p><p>Archie trembled as tears filled his eyes</p><p>Archie: I should have listen to you Mr. Jones! I should have! And now my mom Is dead! My dog Is dead! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Maybe I should be dead too!(Sobbed)</p><p>FP: No no Arch-</p><p>Archie: They raped me then tortured me! I deserved It! I deserved all of It! I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you! I am so stupid! I-</p><p>Seeing Fred’s kid like this broke FP’s heart. He gently crawled Into the bed and gently pulled him Into his arms.</p><p>FP: Shh, I got you </p><p>FP rocked Archie as he coughed. Tears filled their eyes as FP ran his fingers through Archie’s hair.</p><p>FP: Listen to me kid. None of what you said Is true. I’m going to take care of you and so Is Tom. Tom and I talked and he’s going to adopt you. But you’re welcome over at my place anytime you want. I’m always here for you Red. Get some sleep. You’ll move Into your new house tomorrow. </p><p>He helped Archie doze off. In the morning they let Archie relax as FP, Tom, and Kevin moved all of Archie’s stuff Into The Keller house. Not long after getting done FP got a call on his cell phone.</p><p>FP: Hello?</p><p>Dodger: Hello FP Jones, this Is Dodger Dickenson</p><p>His blood chilled at the sound of Dodger’s voice over the phone. FP’s throat constricted. </p><p>FP: What do you want?!</p><p>Dodger: I want my turn playing with Carrot Top. My brothers got their revenge now I want mine. I want to see Andrews again. You’re going to give him to me.</p><p>FP: Like hell I will!</p><p>Dodger: I know where Andrews lives now</p><p>FP’s blood ran cold</p><p>FP: N…No you don’t</p><p>Dodger: Hm. The tracker I forced Red to swallow begs to differ</p><p>All the blood ran out of FP’s face. He stumbled and caught himself on the counter. </p><p>FP: What?!</p><p>Dodger: The tracker. In Archie’s system.</p><p>FP: I…no…</p><p>Dodger: So here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to send Archie to me. You don’t have to tell him why, just…send him out to our arcade. I’ll be waiting there. If you don’t… I’ll blow the whole house up right now.</p><p>FP swallowed hard. </p><p>FP: No. You can’t have him. He’s…He’s…</p><p>Dodger: Then you choose for everyone to die?</p><p>FP took a deep breath as his hand clenched Into a fist. </p><p>FP: Take me</p><p>There was a surprised pause on the other line. </p><p>Dodger: Excuse me?</p><p>FP: You heard me. Leave Archie alone and take me. You want someone to torture? Don’t forget, I punched your brothers that one night. Take me Instead.(Voice filled urgency) </p><p>Dodger: I accept</p><p>FP: How do I know you’ll leave Archie alone If you take me?</p><p>Dodger: Well, you don’t. But the tracker will work Its way out of his system In the next few days. </p><p>“I can’t let him have Archie” thought FP </p><p>FP: Okay, I’ll meet you at the arcade</p><p>Dodger: Can’t wait </p><p>With a click, the line went dead. FP felt his stomach drop to his shoes. “I can’t let him have Archie. I can’t. It should have been me the first time. It should have been me.” He pressed his face Into his hands, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes. “I have to go. It should have been me.” He turned around, nearly colliding with Archie. “Oh no, did he hear?” Archie swallowed a sob and FP knew he had.</p><p>Archie: You…you can’t…(Whispered)</p><p>FP: I don’t have a choice Archie. I have to go. I have to. I can’t…can’t let him have you.</p><p>Tears were streaming down Archie’s face. </p><p>Archie: FP, please…please don’t. Just let me go. He can have me, he can…</p><p>FP stepped forward and gripped Archie’s shoulders. Archie winced slightly as his hands pressed against the wounds on his arms, but he didn’t pull away. </p><p>FP: No, absolutely not. You’ve been through enough Archie. Stay here, tell Tom what happened once I leave. Did you hear the part about-</p><p>Archie: The tracker, yes. I heard. I…</p><p>Archie began to sob quietly. </p><p>Archie: I led him straight to you…I’m so sorry…</p><p>Archie began to crumple </p><p>FP: No Archie, none of this Is your fault. But I…(Whispered fiercely)  </p><p>He took a step towards his car</p><p>FP: I have to go</p><p>Archie moved In front of him</p><p>Archie: No, I won’t let you. Please…Please don’t do this…(Gripped FP’s shirt tightly) </p><p>FP wrapped his hands gently around Archie’s wrists and guided them off his shirt. </p><p>FP: Let me go Archie</p><p>Archie took a shuddering gasp</p><p>Archie: I’ll yell for Tom and Kevin. We’ll all stop you. You can’t leave, please FP, don’t…</p><p>FP felt like a stone had settled In his stomach. His throat ached with the strain of keeping his voice even. Tears pricked at his eyes. </p><p>FP: You need to let me go</p><p>Archie opened his mouth to shout. FP lunged forward and clapped his hand over his mouth. “I have to do this.” Tears burned on his face and fell Into Archie’s hair. FP gave him a punch In the head knocking Archie out. He placed him on the ground “I have to go. Now.” He got In his car and took off. Eventually he pulled up to the arcade. He shuddered as he saw a car already there waiting for him. “ Dodger said he’d be waiting for me.” He shut the car off and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. “This Is how I keep Archie safe.” He calmly got out of the car, leaving the keys on the driver’s seat. Fagan, Bill, and Darla got out of the other car. Dodger was the last to get out. FP clenched his jaw and walked towards them.</p><p>Dodger: This Is so unexpected. I wasn’t even sure If you were going to come. I never expected this daring of attempt to save Carrot Top…but here you are… </p><p>FP met his gaze with an even stare. </p><p>FP: I’m here. You have me. Let’s just go.(Trembled)</p><p>Dodger: Oh, sure. But how do I know you won’t attack us as soon as we turn our backs? </p><p>FP: I won’t. I told you that you could have me, and here I am. The longer we stay here, the greater chance my friends will show up and try to help me. So let’s…just… Let’s go.</p><p>Dodger: I need some kind of Insurance. </p><p>With a deep breath, FP held his wrists out to him In a sign of submission.</p><p>Dodger: Uh uh. On your knees.</p><p>FP’s throat felt tight with humiliation. He closed his eyes and pictured his Red. “This is how I keep him safe.” He lowered himself to his knees.</p><p>Dodger: Perfect</p><p>Dodger stepped forward and pulled a length of rope out of his pocket. He wound It a few times around FP’s wrists, pulled It tight, and knotted It. </p><p>Dodger: Let’s go</p><p>Bill and Fagan pulled FP to his feet and guided him Into the car. Darla drove while the sons sat In the back seat with FP, a gun trained on his heart. Eventually they pulled up to a cabin In the woods In Centerville. They forced FP Inside. </p><p>Dodger: I can’t believe, I seriously just cannot believe you came to me. Here I was, thinking I’d be dragging Archie with me. But Instead I have you! Archie Is so weak! </p><p>FP: Archie’s not weak(His voice cracked like a whip)</p><p>Dodger: Oh really?</p><p>FP: He’s not weak</p><p>Dodger: I beg to differ(Laughed)</p><p>FP glared at Dodger, his eyes shooting daggers. </p><p>FP: Archie’s not weak. He tried to stop me. He tried to go to you. He tried not to let me take his place. So how…dare you…</p><p>Dodger: And yet you still came. He must not have tried very hard.</p><p>FP swallowed his hatred and sat still, shaking. </p><p>FP: Archie has more courage In his little finger than you do In your entire life.</p><p>Dodger: I adore your loyalty to your little Red. It’s cute, It really Is. You’re so…protective. Is that why you came In Archie’s place? Wanted to protect your little Red?</p><p>FP swallowed hard. His voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>FP: It should have been me. You should have taken me.</p><p>Dodger: Adorable. I assure you, though… By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you had let Archie come to me.(Said evilly)</p><p>He knocked him out. Once they had FP bound In a chair and In his boxers It was time to wake him.</p><p>Dodger: Wakey wakey!</p><p>FP jolted awake, trying to throw his hands In front of his face at the sound of Dodger’s voice. He remembered In one horrifying moment that he was bound, and why.</p><p>FP: Wha…?</p><p>Dodger: We’re here! Home sweet home. Final offer, though. Once we get started, you’re mine forever and Archie’s free. What do you think? Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?</p><p>FP took a look around the room. He drew In a deep, slow breath and met Dodger’s gaze.</p><p>FP: Let’s do this</p><p>Dodger: Excellent</p><p>FP shivered. Dodger noticed.</p><p>Dodger: Aw, come on. It’s gonna be fun. Well, maybe not for you. But I am gonna have the time. Of. My. Life. Nervous yet?(Laughed maniacally)</p><p>FP: Nervous Isn’t the word I’d use</p><p>Dodger: Aw, are you scared? Are you seriously scared right now?</p><p>FP’s eyes snapped to Dodger’s </p><p>FP: Of course I’m scared. I didn’t do this because I thought It would be a good time, I did It to save my friend.</p><p>Dodger: I…love that, actually. You’re terrified, but you’re here anyway. For the good of your friend. Does he know you’re such a softie? Does he appreciate you the way he should?</p><p> </p><p>FP froze, trembling against his restraints. “This…Is how…I keep him…safe.” Dodger slowly sauntered up to FP, relishing every second of FP’s fear. Dodger watched as his eyes went a little wider than before, his breaths a little faster. He tightened his fists In dread and anticipation for what was to come. </p><p>Dodger: Wanna know what I’m gonna start you off with?</p><p>FP glared at him, his jaw tightening. </p><p>FP: Just because I came willingly doesn’t mean I have to play your little games. We both know what you’re going to do. So just…do It.</p><p>Dodger rolled his eyes </p><p>Dodger: Okay fine, no guessing game </p><p>He walked slowly around FP. As he started to move Into FP’s periphery, FP turned his head to follow him. Dodger stalked to the table, his hand moving across his torture Instruments. His hand stopped on a long, heavy-looking length of leather. His fingers curved lovingly around the handle and he wound It a few times around his hand as he approached FP again. FP’s blood ran cold He swallowed hard. Meanwhile Archie groaned and rolled onto his side. His mind spun. “What was I…? What just…?” Soon It all came back to him In a rush. He scrambled out of his new bed he just woke up In and rushed Into the kitchen.  </p><p>Archie: Tom! Kevin!(Screamed, his voice cracking) </p><p>Tom and Kevin ran over to him</p><p>Kevin: What? What Is It?</p><p>Tom: Archie! What happened?! Why were you unconscious? Why did FP leave?</p><p>Archie tried to calm his breathing as best he could. He gulped and heaved another sob. </p><p>Archie: He went…</p><p>A wail cut off his words.</p><p>Tom: It’s okay Archie. Just breathe, take your time. Tell us what happened.</p><p>Archie pressed his hands to his face In shame </p><p>Archie: D- D- Dodger called him, told him to send me to him and FP… </p><p>He curled In on himself, trembling violently. </p><p>Archie: FP…went In my place…he wouldn’t let me stop him…I tried to…I tried…</p><p>Kevin: What?(Gasped)</p><p>Archie: The Dickensons found out where I live now. They made me swallow a tracker, I’m so sorry. FP said he would take my place.</p><p>Tom: Oh my god(Breathed) </p><p>Archie: What are we…</p><p>Tom: Let’s get this tracker out first before we go anywhere. Then we’ll make our plan from there.</p><p>Archie: If I had just…no…If I had stopped him, If I had gone…If I had…died…under The Dickensons torture…FP wouldn’t be…</p><p>Archie’s legs wouldn’t hold him up. Tom gathered him up Into his arms and began to carry him to his room upstairs. Archie didn’t seem to notice. He continued to sob Into Tom’s right shoulder.</p><p>Kevin: I’ll text Jughead. I know It’s a reckless decision, but he should know everything that’s going on. Everything with his dad and Archie.</p><p>Archie: Tom…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…(Sobbed)</p><p>Tom: Shh… It’s okay. It’s not your fault Archie. It’s not your fault. We’ll get FP back.</p><p>Archie: We’ll never get him back(Wailed)</p><p>Tom pressed his lips Into his new adopted son’s hair. </p><p>Tom: We’ll get him back. He’s strong. He’ll survive until we get there.</p><p>Archie: You don’t know that… You don’t know what The Dickensons do. What they…(Whimpered)</p><p>He swallowed a sob. </p><p>Tom: Shh. We’re going to find him</p><p>Archie nodded miserably. He struggled to not to let the tears In his eyes roll down his cheeks. Tom wiped the tears away with his fingers. </p><p>Tom: We are going to be here for you. We are. </p><p>Tom sat on Archie’s bed with Archie In his lap</p><p>Tom: We’re gonna get him back, okay?</p><p>Archie: We HAVE to get him back</p><p>Tom gave him some medicine putting Archie right out then gently laid him In his bed. When Jughead received the text his heart froze! He didn’t care about pretending to like Stonewall anymore! He cared about rescuing his dad and being there to help him recover! Thanks to talking to Chic In jail Jughead found out about The Dickensons cabin In Centerville. But as soon as he got there he was seized by Fagan and dragged Into the room where his dad was being held.</p><p>Fagan: Hey bro, look what I found sneaking around!</p><p>FP’s breath caught In his throat and Dodger noticed this.</p><p>Dodger: Another friend of yours old man?</p><p>Then he grinned evilly</p><p>Dodger: No no no, say hello to your daddy boy! This Is your kid Isn’t It?! Tie him to a chair too! </p><p>FP: What?!(Gasped)</p><p>Dodger: Making you watch your boy suffer. Making you listen to his screams. That’s the best torture there Is!</p><p>Jughead was stripped so he was only In his boxers and tied to a chair In a good view of his dad’s eyes.  </p><p>FP: Dodger please. Please don’t do this.(Whispered)</p><p>Dodger appeared In front of him and he slapped him across the face. He grabbed FP’s face and pulled him close. His hand tightened on FP’s jaw. Tears pricked at FP’s eyes. </p><p>Dodger: I’m going to enjoy listening to you beg to hurt you Instead of your precious baby boy.</p><p>FP’s tears threatened to spill over. Dodger released his face with a shove and walked over to Jughead. He heard the length of the whip smack against the ground as Dodger released It. </p><p>Dodger: You ever been whipped before? </p><p>Jughead shook his head yes, afraid that If he spoke his voice would shake. </p><p>Dodger: Ooh, excellent. Then you know what to expect. Perfect. Well, I haven’t tried It myself but If my prior experience with other people means anything to you, apparently It’s…excruciating.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Jughead for the first blow. The Impact stunned him first, made his breath freeze In his chest before he even felt the pain. The pain came a moment after that. A line of fire arced across his stomach and he gasped. Before the sting of the first blow had a chance to fade, Dodger whipped the leather across his stomach again. Jughead cried out as the whip drew another line of fire across his stomach, diagonal to the first. On the fourth, Jughead’s broken sob echoed off the walls.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>Jughead tried to force down his anguished cry.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>He couldn’t draw breath. His chest was frozen In agony.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>He saw a blinding flash of light as the pain crashed through him.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>He didn’t try to hold back his scream. He couldn’t.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. </p><p>Crack.</p><p>He pressed his mouth against his arm and sobbed. Each time he breathed his chest was wracked with pain. He thought he could feel the warm trickle of blood down his stomach over the searing agony of each lash mark. It took him a moment to notice the lashes had stopped. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped to see Dodger’s face only Inches from his own. He pressed his face against his arm, trying to hide the tears burning his cheeks. Dodger put his hand In Jughead’s hair and yanked his head back.</p><p>Dodger: Oh no no no no, don’t hide from me. That was just getting really good.</p><p>FP: Please, please, stop…(Sobbed)</p><p>Dodger: You want me to stop?</p><p>FP: Y- Yes, please, please stop, please…</p><p>Dodger: We’re so close to the end. Two more.</p><p>FP: No!</p><p>Crack.</p><p>FP: Please!</p><p>Crack.</p><p>FP: No no no god no, please… </p><p>FP trailed off Into whimpers. </p><p>Dodger: Hey, chill out. I’m done.</p><p>Dodger placed his hands on Jughead’s face and pulled It up so FP could see the effects of his work. Jughead’s face was haggard with agony, his cheeks wet with tears. His skin shimmered with sweat and blood. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. FP choked out a desperate sob. </p><p>FP: Y…Your done…?</p><p>FP looked at him, trying to focus his eyes. He realized the right side of Dodger’s face, chest, and arm were spattered with his boy’s blood. How much Is his boy bleeding? FP whimpered. Tears ran silent down FP’s face.</p><p>Dodger: Did you really think you were going to escape this after a few hours? You figured you’d just hold out for a few hours of torture and then fight your way out? No no no no. You are gonna be my plaything, my stress relief, my entertainment for as long as you stay Interesting. As soon as that stops being true…(Laughed) </p><p>He drew his finger across his throat. </p><p>Dodger: I’m going to kill you and your boy</p><p>FP: No </p><p>The power In his voice surprised him. Dodger looked taken aback.</p><p>Dodger: No?</p><p>He trembled and the power In his voice faltered. </p><p>FP: Please. Keep me. Hurt me, not my son.</p><p>For a moment, Dodger looked enraptured. </p><p>Dodger: Do that again</p><p>FP: Do…what?</p><p>Dodger’s smile turned dark and terrifying. </p><p>Dodger: Beg me to torture you. Beg me to torture you In every way you dread.</p><p>FP swallowed his pride and his fear. “This Is how I keep Archie safe. And now Jughead too.” </p><p>FP: Please…I want you to…</p><p>He couldn’t stop a soft sob from working Its way out of his throat. </p><p>FP: Please hurt me like you hurt Archie. Tie me down. Beat me. Please. Whip me, chain me up-</p><p>Dodger: Don’t stop, keep going. If you run out of Ideas, just say the same ones again.</p><p>FP blinked tears out of his eyes. </p><p>FP: Dodger, please…hurt me. Make my life miserable, make me wish for death, beg for It, torture me, torture me, Dodger, please…</p><p>He had to stop to take a gasping breath</p><p>FP: Just torture me, leave Archie and my boy alone. Don’t hurt them. Hurt me, please. I’m the one you want. Please.(Whispered) </p><p>His throat tightened. He began to sob. Dodger patted his face, streaked with blood and sweat. </p><p>Dodger: You have a deal. You’re too much fun.</p><p>Bill filled a big wagon to the brim with water then untied FP and dragged him over.</p><p>Jughead: No!(Cried)</p><p>Dodger: Oh come on kid, I’m giving you a break. Besides, your dad begged for It.</p><p>Jughead: Wait no!</p><p>The tears started In Jughead’s eyes as Fagan wrenched FP’s arms behind his back and shackled his hands behind him. </p><p>Dodger: Tell your boy why you’re here old man</p><p>FP swallowed hard and closed his eyes. </p><p>FP: Archie. I’m here for Archie.</p><p>Dodger: Good</p><p>FP fought back a sob. Of all things, all things Dodger could have done, he decided to start with this… Dodger glanced up at Fagan and nodded. Without hesitation, Fagan forced FP forward and plunged his head Into the wagon. Panic gripped him Immediately. The feeling of cold on his face made him gasp and he drew water Into his throat. He bucked hard against the hands on his shoulder and hair, but Fagan’s grip was like Iron as he held his head under the water. He screamed as his pulse raged In his ears. His lungs spasmed as he choked, dragging more water In. Abruptly his head was pulled from the water. He dragged In a ragged gasp and coughed until his ribs ached. Water poured from his nose and mouth. Tears mixed with the water on his face. FP’s chest heaved with each breath as he began to sob. His head plunged Into the bucket again. He did his best not to breathe the water In but his body betrayed him. He yanked hard against the hand In his hair, but It was unrelenting. When the hand let him up again his lungs were burning for air. He choked on the water In his throat. The tears spilled over.</p><p>Dodger: Deep down, you know you’re as weak as Red Is</p><p>FP: Archie’s not weak!</p><p>Dodger made a beckoning motion to Fagan. Fagan slowly forced his head down to the water.</p><p>Jughead: No! No no no, please, please, don’t…</p><p>Fagan stopped with FP’s face an Inch from the water. Jughead sobbed and writhed against his restraints. Dodger chuckled. He placed his hand on the back of FP’s head and dunked his face Into the wagon. He allowed him right back out of the water and let Fagan draw him back upright. FP coughed and spluttered. </p><p>FP: You’re wrong about Archie. Archie Is good. And brave. And kind. You’re a coward.(Spat through his teeth)</p><p>Tears dripped off his face onto the floor.</p><p>Dodger: I’m going to go change. Fagan, tie him up. I don’t want metal on him for the next part.</p><p>At 2AM Tom walked Into the kitchen to see Archie sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey. Tom sat down next to him and took the bottle away.</p><p>Tom: Archie sweetheart, that’s not the answer. That’s not going to help you or FP. You need sleep kiddo, and someone to listen to you.</p><p>He gently helped Archie stand. Later that morning Archie was on his back, head tossing on his pillow, features drawn In misery.</p><p>Archie: Please stop(Sobbed) </p><p>Tom’s heart broke. He crawled Into Archie’s bed and wrapping himself around Archie.</p><p>Tom: I’m here. You’re safe Archie. You’re safe. I’m right here kiddo.</p><p>Archie went utterly still In his arms and then he was wrapping his arms around Tom In return, pressing his face against Tom’s throat with a choked noise that ripped through the ex-cops’ heart. Tom kissed the top of Archie’s head. </p><p>Tom: I’ve got you. Sleep now.</p><p>Archie’s body went limp, his face still buried In the crook of Tom’s neck, and Tom lay still, his cheek resting on Archie’s hair. Meanwhile Jughead sobbed as a machine was hooked up to his dad.</p><p>Dodger: Open up</p><p>FP slowly opened his eyes, blinking the tears away. He saw Dodger holding a rolled kerchief In front of his face. He realized Dodger meant, open his mouth. He shook his head no.</p><p>Dodger: Believe me, you want this. The last thing you want Is to break a molar, or bite your tongue. This baby's got kick. </p><p>FP rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, resigned. He opened his mouth. Dodger stuffed the cloth between his teeth. He lifted his head and let Dodger tie the gag behind his head. Dodger plugged the box Into an outlet on the wall and turned back to FP. </p><p>Dodger: You ready?</p><p>Before FP could respond, Dodger flipped a switch and pressed a button. FP’s world shattered Into pain. Every muscle In his body spasmed as the electricity gripped him. The muscles of his chest were frozen, locked In place at the current coursed through him. Then, abruptly, It was over. His body fell limp In his rope restraints. He sobbed weakly, the gag muffling the sound as tears poured down his face. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but focus on the air moving In and out of his lungs and weep.</p><p>Dodger: That wasn't even the highest setting. That was about middle of the road. Wanna feel It higher?(Laughed)</p><p>FP weakly shook his head no, his breath hitching In his chest. A moment later the pain shattered him again. He could feel his muscles straining against the bonds tying him to the chair. His entire body was wracked with agony. Every nerve was on fire. He tried to draw breath, tried to move, tried to scream. He was locked In his body, In a prison of pain. Then It ended. He pulled In a shuddering sob. His skin was slick with sweat. He tried to move his wrists against the rope. He could feel the skin had torn, he'd been pulling against the rope so hard. He moaned helplessly. </p><p>Dodger: You done? You had enough?</p><p>FP sobbed through the gag</p><p>Dodger: FP, do you want me to stop?</p><p>FP nodded yes as he trembled </p><p>Dodger: I'll tell you what. I'll stop when you tell me to stop.</p><p>His hand reached for the button </p><p>FP roared his plea, tried to beg, tried so desperately, “no, please, I can't take It, stop, I can't take It, It's too much.” The gag muffled his words until they were broken whimpers. The pain tore through him again. He screamed, the sound forced out of his spasming chest. It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts. It was beyond pain, beyond agony. Stillness again. He couldn't hear anything but the roaring In his ears and the sobs that made their way out of his throat. His hair was soaked In sweat now. It dripped down his face, his chest, soaking his boxers. He tried to beg. “Please. I can't take It. I can't take this. Please. Kill me, let me die, just stop this pain.” He could get nothing past the gag. </p><p>Dodger: This Is as high as It goes</p><p>FP felt every fiber of his being cry out. His body spasmed and yanked against the ropes tying him to the chair. A scream tore out of his throat as the electricity crushed his chest. He tried to draw breath, to refill his lungs, but his chest felt like It was trapped In a vice. This was agony. This was torture. This was death. His lungs screamed for air. He began to panic, trying to move or breathe or think but he was trapped In the prison of his own body, trapped without air. A buzzing begun In his head, and he felt dizzy, the world starting to spin. I'm going to die It hurts It hurts I'm going to die. Then It was over. His mouth gaped open uselessly, his chest heaving. His eyes rolled back In his head. He couldn't get air. Couldn't get air.</p><p>Dodger: FP...</p><p>FP pulled uselessly at the ropes. He can't breathe.</p><p>Dodger: FP breathe</p><p>FP’s head fell back gasping</p><p>Dodger: FP, I am not doing mouth to mouth on you. Breathe or you're going to die here In this chair.</p><p>FP’s chest, gasp by gasp, began to release. He could draw small breaths. Then bigger ones. It wasn't enough, It wasn't enough, but he could breathe. He trembled against the ropes holding him to the chair, drenched with sweat, tears rolling down his face. He willed his spasmed chest to expand, then fall. Air moved around the gag. He kept his eyes closed, helpless. Dodger pulled the gag from his mouth. </p><p>Dodger: I don't know If you had a good time with that, but that...was...awesome.</p><p>Jughead: P...please...</p><p>Dodger: Yeah, he’s done for a bit. I can't do that one for very long. </p><p>Tears rolled down Jughead’s face from his closed eyes. </p><p>Jughead: Please...please hurt me Instead...I can't...(Sobbed)</p><p>Meanwhile Kevin rushed to Archie’s side, his hands on him In an Instant. Feeling for Injuries. </p><p>Kevin: Hey, Archie? Hey brother? You doing okay? You need to sit down?</p><p>Archie: No, no, I… </p><p>Archie swayed on his feet</p><p>Archie: I’m okay…</p><p>Kevin: No, you’re not. Let’s get you to the couch.(Said gently)</p><p>Archie: I’m…fine…</p><p>A thin sheen of sweat appeared on Archie’s face from his effort to stay standing.</p><p>Kevin: No, you’re not. Couch. Now.</p><p>Kevin grasped Archie under one arm and began to guide him to the couch. Archie sank Into It. Kevin knelt In front of him, brushing sweaty hair away from his forehead. </p><p>Kevin: You’ve got a little bit of a temperature</p><p>Archie shook his head no, whimpering </p><p>Archie: No… No I’m okay… I have to be okay… We have to get FP… We have to focus on FP.</p><p>Tom walked over with Sweet Pea and Fangs who were there for both FP and Archie. Sweet Pea sat next to Archie on the couch. Tears of shame ran down Archie’s face. </p><p>Archie: I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I tried to make him stay… I tried to go get you…(Sobbed weakly)</p><p>Sweet Pea jerked his hands towards Archie and then pulled back, uncertain how to touch him.</p><p>Kevin: We know you did, bro. We know. But don’t focus on that right now, okay? Focus on getting yourself better. Focus on the next steps.(Chocked out) </p><p>He squeezed Archie’s knees. Archie took a hiccoughing Inhale and coughed wetly. He gasped as his chest heaved with each spasm. Tom rubbed his back from behind the couch In soothing circles as Archie took deep, shuddering breaths. </p><p>Tom: Can you tell us what The Dickensons did to you? Or do you want to go back to bed?</p><p>Archie: I can tell you. I’ll tell you everything.</p><p>He did. But by the time he was done he was hyperventilating. Kevin took Archie back to his bed. Kevin sat on the bed squeezing sleeping Archie’s left hand.</p><p>Kevin: Stay with us brother. We love you.</p><p>Tom sat on the other side of the bed beside Sweet Pea and placed a hand on Sweet Pea’s back. </p><p>Tom: You’ve done so well. Archie’s In good hands. He’ll be alright.</p><p>Sweet Pea pressed his hands against Archie’s to hide how badly they were shaking. Everyone jumped Immediately when Archie started thrashing and crying In his sleep.</p><p>Archie: Please(Whispered)</p><p>Archie’s body was covered In a layer of sweat and his hands were clutching the sheets tightly.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Red?</p><p>Sweet Pea lightly shook his right shoulder, seeing If he can wake him without causing any further distress. Archie flinches away from his touch.</p><p>Archie: No…Please…. Please.</p><p>His lips started to tremble. </p><p>Sweet Pea: Red, wake up(Rose his voice a little more)</p><p>He started shaking both of his shoulders now</p><p>Archie: No! Stop, please stop!(Yelled)</p><p>His legs started thrashing around In the sheets. Sweet Pea only shakes him harder.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Red!(Yelled)</p><p>Suddenly Archie’s eyes are open and he’s jolting upright.</p><p>Archie: No, please! Don’t touch me!</p><p>He screamed as Tom tried to wrap him up In his arms.</p><p>Tom: Son, It’s me. It’s dad.</p><p>Archie’s eyes whipped around and finally land on him. After a few seconds Archie’s body slumps. </p><p>Tom: Shh, son. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.(Whispered)</p><p>He rubbed up and down Archie’s spine as he nuzzles his head Into Tom’s chest. Tom feels tears soaking Into his shirt and a moment later, Archie’s whole body Is trembling.</p><p>Archie: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry</p><p>Tom: Shh, hey hey</p><p>He rested a hand lightly under Archie’s chin and lifting his head so they’re eye to eye, </p><p>Tom: Don’t be sorry. None of this Is your fault son and you know that. </p><p>Archie bites his lip to try and stop It from trembling but It’s to no avail. Archie collapses Into Tom again. </p><p>Tom: You’re okay. It was just a nightmare.</p><p>He ran a hand through Archie’s hair. A few more tears slip down Archie’s cheek and Tom softly brushes them away with the pad of his thumb. Archie forced a small smile and Tom smiles back. </p><p>Tom: We’re gonna get through this together. It might take a while but we’ll get there, alright?</p><p>Archie: It’s all my fault. My mom’s dead! My dog Is dead! They’re both dead because of me!</p><p>Archie sobbed as Tom rocked him back and forth. Tom’s arms tightened around him.  </p><p>Tom: Listen to me, Archie.  I’ve been trying to get through to you for three days now. Please, sweetheart, just listen to me, can you do that?</p><p>Archie swallowed a hiccupping sob as he nodded yes. He felt Tom’s lips kiss his hair. </p><p>Tom: That’s my brave boy</p><p>He pressed another kiss to his hair. Archie sagged a little more against Tom’s frame. </p><p>Tom: Now It’s already 11:30 so I say you jump In the shower. You haven’t taken one since that night. Then I’ll make everyone some pancakes while we watch a movie. Sound like a plan?</p><p>Archie nodded yes. Archie couldn’t help but notice while showering that his tracker was finally out of his system. It was time to get FP back once and for all! After some pancakes and half a movie Sweet Pea and Fangs questioned Chic while other Serpents searched the arcade and Archie’s community center. At 4PM all The Serpents had The Dickenson cabin surrounded. With Darla and Bill outside for a smoke It didn’t take long to shoot them down as Charles ran Inside with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. They saw FP tied In a chair unconscious. They were shocked when they saw sobbing Jughead tied In his chair.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Jug?!(Gasped)</p><p>Charles: Dodger and Fagan Dickenson, by order of the FBI you’re under arrest and will be sentenced to death. We already killed Darla and Bill. Now, drop that cheese grater and step away from my dad!</p><p>Dodger and Fagan knew It was over. Their mom and brother were dead. They were surrounded. What was the point? Dodger dropped the grater and kicked It across the room. As Dodger and Fagan were handcuffed and taken away by Charles and Toni Fangs freeded FP and Sweet Pea freeded Jughead. The Jones men were rushed to the hospital and put In hospital beds next to each other. Jughead would have his whip scars on his stomach, chest, legs, and arms forever. FP would have the same on his back. Dodger did end up using the cheese grater on FP’s right shoulder before The Serpents got there. But luckily It wasn’t a lot. Fangs ended up giving FP CPR again due to him being electrocuted. FP gasped, chest heaving fast. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his baby boy asleep In the bed next to his. He gently grabbed Jughead’s hand. </p><p>FP: Juggie! </p><p>Jughead’s eyes snapped open. He buried his face In his dad’s shoulder.</p><p>Jughead: Daddy!</p><p>FP ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair and smothered his face with kisses.</p><p>FP: We’re okay baby, I’m okay</p><p>When they got home that night Alice, Jellybean, and Betty were sound asleep from exastion of worrying about FP and Archie. FP and Jughead crawled onto the couch holding each other close and gently. He started gently rubbing Jughead’s face as his son laid In his arms on his chest.</p><p>FP: Close your eyes baby boy. Daddies here now. I’ll take care of you. We don’t need to worry about The Dickensons anymore.(Said Into his hair)</p><p>Jughead: I should be taken care of you! With everything you went through-(Tears filled his eyes)</p><p>FP: Shh sweetheart, go to sleep. I got you baby. Daddies got you.</p><p>He left a long kiss on his cheek. Meanwhile Tom was helping Archie relax.</p><p>Tom: Told you we would get FP back. He’s safe and okay. And so Is Jughead.</p><p>Archie jumped up</p><p>Archie: They took Jughead too?!(Tears filled his eyes)</p><p>Tom forced him to lay back down In his arms</p><p>Tom: Hey hey, shh. He’s okay too. They’re both safe and back home. You can go see them In the morning. For now, get some sleep.</p><p>Archie: Thank you for everything…. Daddy(Whispered)</p><p>Tom gently kissed Archie’s cheek and just like FP and Jughead they dozed off. In the morning there was a knock on the Cooper/Jones door. As soon as FP opened the door Archie jumped on him with a hug with tears In his eyes. FP breathed and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>Archie: Why did you…. You didn’t have to…. You shouldn’t had to….(Sobbed)</p><p>FP: Shh, yes I did Red. It’s more Important to me that you’re safe! You already lost your dad, then your mom. You lost your dog. Then you were tortured and raped by Fagan and Bill. I couldn’t let Dodger get his hands on you too!</p><p>Archie: Were you…. Were you….(Sobbed)</p><p>Tears filled FP’s eyes</p><p>FP: Raped by Dodger? Yeah…. I was…. Right In front of Jughead…. Not long before The Serpents showed up.</p><p>He gently rubbed away Archie’s tears</p><p>FP: Hey hey, I’m safe now. And so are you. We’re both putting this Dickenson business behind us and getting back to our lives. Please don’t feel guilty for not listening to me Red. I forgive you.</p><p>He rocked Archie In his arms and they cried softly. Once Archie collected himself enough he went to go thank Fangs and Sweet Pea for being there for him. He did Fangs first then eventually knocked on Sweet Pea’s trailer. Sweet Pea opened the door.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Red, come on In</p><p>He shut the door as Archie walked In</p><p>Archie: I just…. I wanted to thank you for getting FP out of there before It was too late. Same with Jughead. And for being there for me when I needed It. I already thanked Fangs. </p><p>Sweet Pea: Of course Red. Fangs and I love FP and Jughead just like we love you. Also….</p><p>Archie: What?</p><p>…..</p><p>Archie: What?</p><p>Sweet Pea grabbed Archie’s cheeks and gently kissed his lips.</p><p>Sweet Pea: I love you Archie. I truly do. I have for a long time since we met. Fuck me Andrews…. Please…. I need you.(Whispered)</p><p>Archie grinned</p><p>Archie: Aren’t you afraid I’m going to punch you again?</p><p>Sweet Pea rolled his eyes</p><p>Sweet Pea: Don’t be an ass</p><p>Archie: I’m sorry, I’m kidding(Laughed)</p><p>He gently rubbed Sweet Pea’s lips with his thumb</p><p>Archie: I love you too Sweet Pea. Always have, always will.</p><p>He parted his lips when Sweet Pea smoothed his tongue over the seam of his plump lips. Archie fingers found Sweet Pea’s hair and started to run through the strands cautiously. Sweet Pea slipped his tongue Into Archie’s mouth. Their tongues twisted together In a strange dance before their lips parted and Archie was gasping In breathes of air as he looked at Sweet Pea with lust filled eyes.  </p><p>Sweet Pea: I waited so long for this(Whispered) </p><p>Archie: Put your snake In me Serpent(Moaned)</p><p>Sweet Pea: I will Red, I’m going to make you feel better. I’m going to take good care of you.(Moaned)</p><p>He moved to mouth at Archie’s neck, happy when Archie willingly exposed his throat In submission to him. Archie panted, cheeks flushing brightly while Sweet Pea was kissing at his neck.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Don’t worry, I’ll take It slow. I’ll ease you Into It. I can’t Imagine what you went through or what you’re going through. But I’ll take care of you My Little Red. </p><p>Archie: Sweets(Whined)</p><p>His hips jerked up highlighting the obvious tent that was forming In his pants. He gasped when Sweet Pea lightly bit down on a tendon of his neck, writhing a bit as pleasure lit his nerves. They laid on the bed and took off each other’s shirts. Sweet Pea grinned as he used his teeth to drag down the zipper on Archie’s jeans, groaning at the sight of the long, thick, cock that sprung loose. Sweet Pea just dove right In with his mouth and hands. The hot wet suction of Sweet Pea’s mouth was applied to the head of his cock without warning.</p><p>Archie: Oh my god!(Wailed)</p><p>Sweet Pea easily swallowed every Inch of his cock and his hand squeezed his balls. The simulation was Intense and Archie had to fight not to cum right then and there. Sweet Pea pulled off of Archie’s cock with a lewd pop.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Feels good?</p><p>He dragged his tongue up the underside of Archie’s cock, still fondling the balls. Sweet Pea closed his fingers around Archie’s thighs, lifting them up and to the sides. Archie let out a cry as Sweet Pea swiped his tongue over his front hole. He slowly circled Archie’s pink pucker with the tip of his tongue. Archie let out a moan when Sweet Pea pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Archie let out a weak moan as his eyes closed as he gave Into Sweet Pea fully, legs trembling In Sweet Pea’s firm hold and helplessly whined when Sweet Pea sucked at his rim as he worked his hole open. Archie let out a cry as Sweet Pea’s talented tongue pressed against a nub of nerves and that was It for Archie. Archie’s eyes rolled up Into his head as his cock spurted ropes of cum, covering his chest. Sweet Pea kept licking and rolling his tongue even with Archie’s hole tightening dramatically through his orgasm.</p><p>Sweet Pea: You truly are beautiful. </p><p>Archie groaned as Sweet Pea fondled his balls and stroked the parts of his length he couldn’t fit Into his mouth. Sweet Pea was happily sucking and swallowing around the cock, taking as much as he could until the head of Archie’s cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged lightly around the length In his mouth, so he backed off until he was comfortable and hummed around Archie. Archie’s hips jerked up as a series of groans fell from his lips as Sweet Pea’s actions drove him closer and closer to his orgasm as he knew the feeling he was experiencing In his stomach. Like Sweet Pea sensed this from the way Archie was throbbing In his mouth, he pulled back to give soft kitten licks to the head groaning at the taste of the pre-cum. Sweet Pea took his mouth away and took off his own jeans and boxers.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Come here baby</p><p>He tugged him up to straddle his lap. Archie groaned shamelessly as he arched up Into the hot touch. Sweet Pea pressed the heel of his palm against Archie’s erection, feeling the way Archie now grinded and humped against his hand as he chased his own release. It didn’t take him long at all until his body was arching and shaking as his release washed over him with a force that he had never experienced. Archie mouth was covered with Sweet Pea’s to muffle the almost scream he was about to let out. Sweet Pea only tugged him closer as he kissed him soundly.</p><p>Archie: Sweet Pea(Panted)</p><p>He clung to him</p><p>Sweet Pea: You’re mine Andrews</p><p>Archie keened softly before he exposed his neck In submission again letting Sweet Pea bury his face against the soft skin.</p><p>Archie: I’m yours, forever and always</p><p>Sweet Pea cupped Archie’s chin and swooped In to taste those tempting lips. Archie moaned Into the lips, his own parting Instantly and Sweet Pea happily licked Into Archie’s mouth as he took control.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Do you want to fuck me Archie? I bet you do</p><p>Archie: No, I want you Inside of me. I want you Sweet Pea.</p><p>He spread his legs wider, showing off his spit-slick hole that was far too tempting for Sweet Pea.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Let me open you up some more first. I refuse to hurt you beautiful.</p><p>He laid Archie back on the bed. He knelt back between Archie’s open legs and slicked up his fingers. He pressed two of his fingers Into Archie with ease.</p><p>Archie: Ohh(Moaned)</p><p>He was penetrated by Sweet Pea’s fingers and his cock started to rise up again as Sweet Pea opened him up, adding a third finger rather quickly as Archie easily loosened around Sweet Pea’s fingers.</p><p>Sweet Pea: You loosened up quickly beautiful</p><p>Archie let out a high-pitched keen as Sweet Pea pushed the head of his cock Into Archie staying still until Archie adjusted. Archie tossed his arms above his head and hooked his legs up onto Sweet Pea’s hips and steadied himself as he adjusted to having the cock Inside him.</p><p>Archie: Ohhhhhhh!(Cried out) </p><p>Sweet Pea gripped his legs and smoothly pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself fully Inside of Archie. Archie’s head was swimming as he adjusted to being speared open on Sweet Pea’s thick cock. Sweet Pea thought Archie was a sight of pure beauty and Sweet Pea was drinking In the sight with everything he had as Archie relaxed fully and sank Into the mattress. Sweet Pea slowly dragged his cock out of the tight heat of Archie’s front hole before smoothly thrusting back In, both of them moaning at the sensation. Archie desperately clutched at whatever he could find above his head and was extremely pleased when his fingers found purchase on the headboard. Archie clung there as Sweet Pea gave more powerful thrusts Into him that forced him up the bed bit by bit.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Archie, oh fuck(Moaned) </p><p>His own moans seemed to urge Archie on as Archie rocked back against Sweet Pea, meeting his thrusts.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Archie, I’m gonna…</p><p>Archie: Do It, oh God Sweet Pea I want to feel It! </p><p>Archie urged on, legs wrapping around Sweet Pea’s waist keeping him close. Sweet Pea leaned down and pressed their lips together again as he cummed, pulsing Inside of Archie’s tight hole. Sweet Pea even In the haze of his orgasm wrapped his hand around Archie’s cock and jerked the hard flesh a few times. Archie cried out as he cummed on Sweet Pea’s hand.</p><p>Archie: Let’s just stay like this. For a while, okay?(Panted)</p><p>Archie’s ran his fingers through Sweet Pea’s hair.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Yeah, good plan(Murmured against Archie’s shoulder) </p><p>Sweet Pea was content to stay like this In Archie’s arms for as long as he could.</p><p>Archie: God, I love you so much Sweet Pea. I love you, I love you, I love you.</p><p>Sweet Pea: I know Archie. I love you too. By the way, happy 18th birthday beautiful.(Whispered) </p><p>He leaned forward to seal their lips together In a long passionate kiss. After two more hours like that Archie got his clothes on and returned home to see Tom making chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>Tom: There he Is, happy birthday kiddo! How are you feeling?</p><p>Archie could still feel Sweet Pea’s touch Inside and out. It felt amazing! He couldn’t stop grinning.</p><p>Archie: Better!</p><p>Tom laughed and rolled his eyes</p><p>Tom: I can see that. I can see you definitely got a special birthday present.</p><p>Archie: Dad!</p><p>Tom: Hey, I live with a gay son. I recognize that look.</p><p>Archie laughed</p><p>Archie: Well, now you have a bi son too</p><p>Tom: Well, you can go tell Jughead about that. He’s In your room. He’s been waiting to see you and talk to you.</p><p>Archie went upstairs and went In his room to see Jughead sitting on the bed. The boys collapsed In each other’s arms sobbing.</p><p>Jughead: My dad told me everything! And I mean everything!</p><p>Archie: I’m so sorry Jug! If I never messed with The Dickensons your dad would have never suffered like that!</p><p>Jughead: No no Arch, my dad was trying to protect you! Like he would have done for me! Like I would have done for you! You’re Tom’s son and Kevin’s brother. But you’re still my brother and my dad’s son too!</p><p>He wiped his tears</p><p>Jughead: I’m sorry to say I have some more unpleasant news. It seems the night before my dad and I were rescued The Dickensons broke Into the school and Into the Blue and Gold website and wrote about their “sexual acts” that they did to you. But they put It In their own story. Saying you told them they could fuck you If they left your center and your kids alone. Saying you let the brothers fuck you at the same time so many times they lost track. They even posted pictures of when they raped you.</p><p>Before Archie could respond Tom called the boys down for Archie’s birthday supper where FP, Alice, Betty, Jellybean, and Charles were waiting too. After Archie told them what Jughead just told him he tried to forget about the whole thing and enjoy his birthday with his family. Archie received presents from everyone. Including a new guitar from Tom and Kevin. Now besides his birth dad’s electric guitar he now had a non-electric guitar. From Jughead and FP he got a whole set of guitar picks. </p><p>Archie: Thank you everyone</p><p>Tom: Oh there’s one more. Go look In my office. It’s for you, but It’s something we’re all going to enjoy. It’s from Sweet Pea. But It’s also from Reggie, Mad Dog, Fangs, and Toni. They all pitched In.</p><p>As soon as Archie walked Into his dad’s office he saw a black Chihuahua dog In a dog bed. He cried as the small dog jumped Into his arms. He would forever miss Vegas. His birth dad gave him that dog! But he definitely had room In his heart for another dog. Especially with the fact It was from his boyfriend! The love of his life! The man Archie knew he truly loved! Archie ended up naming her Phoenix. But when he got to school the next day he knew he had to face what was coming thanks to the Blue and Gold article. Just as he shut his locker a student named Riley Collins walked over to him.</p><p>Riley: Saw the article baby face. When do I get my turn? Do this and I’ll pay you $500 dollars for It.(Smirked)</p><p>Archie screamed angrily and shoved him hard onto the floor.</p><p>Riley: You stupid little twink!(Stood up)</p><p>He punched Archie so hard he now had a big bruise on his right cheek. All of a sudden Archie tackled him to the floor and a fight started as they rolled around on the floor. Soon Mr. Honey pulled Archie off of him as another adult kept Riley away from Archie. </p><p>Mr. Honey: Go home Mr. Keller. I’m calling your dad.</p><p>As soon as Archie got home he sighed stressfully as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Soon he felt an Ice pack get pressed against his bruise. Archie held the Ice pack there as he saw It was his dad.</p><p>Tom: The article?</p><p>Archie: Yeah(Sighed)</p><p>Tom: Listen kid, It’s still your center. But I want you to let me handle the center the rest of senior year. You worry about taking care of yourself. I’ll take care of the center and I’ll take care of you.</p><p>He helped him stand up</p><p>Tom: Come with me to your room</p><p>He took Archie to his room, had him sit on his lap as Tom sat on the bed, and took off Archie’s shirt. He started giving Archie a nice long shoulder massage causing him to breathe out.</p><p>Archie: Are you preparing me for a boxing match?(Joked)</p><p>Tom: No, not today(Joked)</p><p>Tom: Take deep breaths Arch. Let me help you relax. Deep breaths and release all those worries and stress.</p><p>Archie breathed relaxingly as his head fell back on Tom’s right shoulder.</p><p>Archie: I love you daddy</p><p>Tom gently kissed his forehead</p><p>Tom: I love you too baby boy. And so does Fred. He Is still watching over you with pride In his eyes and heart.</p><p>Tears filled Archie’s eyes at the mention of his birth dad</p><p>Tom: Shh. You’re okay baby. You’re going to be okay.</p><p>He left a long kiss on the left side of his neck. Archie and Tom ended up dozing off In each other’s arms as Phoenix jumped on the bed and joined them. After school FP helped Jughead pack up his stuff and move back home. He was quitting Stonewall forever. The next day FP was back to work and Archie was back on the Riverdale football team and was back to singing and playing guitar. He even started a band with Jughead, Kevin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni called “The Archie’s”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>